Mi sueño...
by Namuri
Summary: El sueño de cualquier fan de digimon jeje


MI SUEÑO...  
By Namuri  
  
Antes de contar mi historia, de la que nunca me olvidaré, me presentaré  
para que me conozcáis un poco mejor. Me llamo Sharen, tengo 13 años, vivo en un  
pueblo pequeño colocado en lo desconocido, se podría decir que en la nada. Nunca  
imagine que me podría pasar esto, que un simple sueño, mi deseo, se hiciera reali_  
dad.  
Aquel día, vine cansada a casa, había estado en la calle con mis amigos,  
como todas las tardes a imaginarnos que éramos niños elegidos. Ya sé que parece_  
ra infantil jugar a eso, pero para nosotros era el sueño al que nunca creíamos  
que alcanzaríamos, pero pese a eso, hacíamos como si lo fuéramos de verdad. Tener  
nuestro propio digimon, tener a quien cuidar y dar nuestra amistad, son pequeñas  
ilusiones, pero a nosotros nos gustaría que fueran verdad... Después de dejar  
el dispositivo(o lo que se suponía que era un dispositivo, porque era un simple  
juguete que habíamos hecho nosotros)me metí a la cama, e intente soñar con ser  
una niña elegida, como intentaba hacer todas las noches.  
Abrí los ojos, estaba en una especie de desierto, no había nada a mi al   
rededor, solo pequeñas hiervas y montones de arena. No sabia que hacer, no había   
nada, pero... justo cuando empezaba a desesperarme, apareció una pequeña imagen  
a lo lejos, venía arrastrándose, y parecía que estaba agotada por su aspecto.  
Cuando la conseguí ver claramente, pude apreciar que era... ¡¡Un digimon!!Corrí  
hacia él, no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con un digimon.  
-/Sharen/¿Estas bien?¿Cómo te llamas?  
-/Felinomon/ Soy Felinomon... tu digimon...  
Estaba muy mal, parecía sediento, tenía que ayudarle.  
-/Sharen/ No hables, no malgastes fuerzas. ¿Tienes sed?  
Busque en mis bolsillos algo para que pudiera beber, por suerte tenia en   
una especie de cinturón una botella de agua. La ropa que llevaba era bastante  
rara, nunca había visto la ropa que tenia puesta, ni aquel cinturón tan raro. Mi_  
re en los bolsillos a ver si tenia algo y. encontré un extraño objeto ¡Era un  
dispositivo! todo empezaba a ser demasiado raro, el digimon dijo que era mío,  
mas tarde me encontré un dispositivo... ¿Seria una niña elegida? No podía ser,  
tendría que ser un sueño, además, digimon son dibujos y yo era de carne y hue...  
¡¡Era un dibujo animado! Esto no podía estar pasando, estaba soñando, seguro.  
-/Sharen/ Toma, bebe, tienes que coger fuerzas n_n  
-/Felinomon/¡Gracias! sabía que me ayudarías.  
-/Sharen/¿Cómo has llegado asta aquí?  
-/Felinomon/ Estaba buscándote a ti.  
-/Sharen/¿A mí?¿Por que tendrías que buscarme a mí?  
-/Felinomon/ Porque yo soy tu digimon, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, al fin  
te veo^^ que bien.  
-/Sharen/¿Eres mi digimon? Entonces, soy... soy...  
-/Felinomon/ Una niña elegida.  
-/Sharen/¡¡¿Una niña elegida?!!  
-/Felinomon/ Sí. Tenemos que encontrar a los otros niños elegidos, para que  
todos juntos destruyamos a la oscuridad.  
-/Sharen/¿Oscuridad?¿Digimons malos?  
-/Felinomon/ No sabemos, solo vemos oscuridad, una niebla de oscuridad que lo  
vuelve todo mal...  
-/Sharen/¿Mal?¿Que ha hecho?  
-/Felinomon/ Hay una zona del mundo digital que esta totalmente destruida,  
los digimon se resignan a ser felices y se encierran en su oscuridad, las plan_  
tas no crecen, y si cualquiera de nosotros entrásemos nos pasaría como a ellos,  
acabaríamos amargados, como si para nosotros no existiera la palabra felicidad.  
-/Sharen/ Eso hay que arreglarlo, no querría que ningún digimon sufriría. ¿Don_  
de esta esa zona?  
-/Felinomon/ Es muy peligroso, el poder de esa oscuridad es mas fuerte de lo  
que piensas, tenemos que buscar a los otros niños elegidos, tú sola no conseguiri_  
as hacer nada.  
-/Sharen/ Esta bien, pero, ¿A donde vamos?  
Los dos nos quedamos con cara de tontos mirando para todos los lados, a ver  
por donde nos iríamos.  
-/Felinomon/ Andemos, seguro que ya encontraremos la ciudad Esteyn.  
-/Sharen/ Vale.  
Anduvimos durante una hora y media, estábamos agotadísimos, no nos quedaban  
casi fuerzas para seguir.  
-/Sharen/ No puedo mas, no hay quien ande con este calor. Estoy tan cansada que  
me imagino que hay casas pequeñas allí a lo lejos.  
-/Felinomon/ Si, yo también las veo.  
-/Sharen/¡¿Las ves?!  
-/Los dos a la vez/¡¡Hemos llegado a la ciudad!!  
  
##### FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO ##### 


End file.
